


Lemonade Punch

by weytani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weytani/pseuds/weytani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harold walks into the playroom, he’s confused but not surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade Punch

When Harold walks into the playroom, he’s confused but not surprised.

Sameen peers up at him innocently from where she’s sitting, snugly tied down to one of the little plastic chairs from the dining set. Two thick jump ropes are looped around her, knotted with a skill that should far exceed a pair of children.

“Hi Harry.” Root greets him cheerfully from the floor. She’s kneeling in front of Sameen, a toy iron clutched in one hand as she smiles up at him. “We’re playing Torture and Interrogation.”

Harold’s mouth falls open in horror.

He’s coming to expect this kind of strange behaviour from Root, much as he tries to lead her in the right direction, but Sameen is relatively new to the group. Harold dreads to think what her mother will say if she hears about this.

“Ms. Groves, I believe we’ve already talked about what merits a suitable playtime activity.”

“But Harry,” Root pouts, standing up, “she wanted to play too. Right, Sameen?”

They both turn to look at the quiet figure still tied to the chair. Sameen blinks at Root and then turns to Harold, gaze intense in a way that still makes him slightly uncomfortable. She nods.

Root beams at her, and Harold is unnerved.

“Be that as it may-“

“I want to play.” Sameen interrupts, firmly.

Harold tries to prepare an argument, but then he hears John start calling him from the other room and decides to pick up on this particular discussion at a later time.

“I’m afraid playtime is over, please untie Ms. Shaw for now.” he says, frowning, “We’ll have another talk about your misconduct later, Ms. Groves.”

Root exhales loudly, but she drops the iron and goes to pull at the knots.

“No need.” Sameen shrugs, arms moving around beneath her bindings. The ropes loosen almost immediately and slide right off her slight frame. They hit the floor with a thump and Sameen gets up, stretching nonchalantly.

She leaves the room with Root on her tail, talking animatedly in her ear and pulling on the sleeve of her t-shirt. Harold watches them go before picking up the toys from the floor; the iron and, he soon finds, a plastic stun-gun abandoned a few metres away.

It strikes him that Root has never taken to someone quite this quickly, or even at all, for as long as she’s been in his care. Hopefully, she won’t be too much of a bad influence on Sameen.

Harold picks up the jump ropes, and one falls apart in his hands as if jaggedly cut in two by something sharp. A careful scan of the floor reveals nothing that could possibly have done the job, and so he wonders.

Maybe Root isn’t the only one he should be worried about.


End file.
